Inner Demon
by FrostyEquinox
Summary: Humphrey's life couldn't have been better. A beautiful mate, a kind pack and a bright future. So why did demons from his past continue to haunt him? Can Humphrey find the courage to not only push through but also overcome that which he feared the most. What he's become... Co-Authored FrostyEquinox and Goatsplus (Has M themes but isn't completely M)
1. Chapter 1

Someone help me...

I'm a monster...

What have I done...

I must leave...

I must run...

Forget the past...

Forge a new...

This is me...

I must accept that...

\\\\\

It started out like any other day for Humphrey, a young grey wolf pup with electric blue eyes. His Mother awoke him from his seemingly endless slumber.

"Ahh!"

"Are you okay Humphrey dear?"

"Yes Mom I'm fine, just a nightmare."

His mother made a semi-smile and sighed.

"You better get up your Father will be here soon with food!"

Humphrey wagged his tail and ran out the den to take his early morning bath. When Humphrey arrived at the nearby lake he grinned and looked at his reflection in the waters. He didn't see him...He saw a beast and its shadow.

"Boy you got the devil in you...ah hahahaha!"

The beast took Humphrey's head and shoved it into the water waking Humphrey up...

\\\\\

"Ahhhh!"

Humphrey woke up, this time for real.

"Humphrey what happened?" His mate asked him with a startled voice.

"Nightmare...*heavy breathing*...that's all."

His mate was suspicious of his response but accepted the answer and nuzzled him.

"Thanks Kate." He replied and nuzzled back.

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

Kate smiled and shared a kiss with Humphrey before parting with him to do her alpha duties for the day. Now that Humphrey was alone he was bored and decided to see what his three omega buddies were up too.

\\\\\

To get to his buddies Humphrey took a detour through the thick brush of the forest. He knew where their dens were and the quickest way to get to them. Suddenly, a sharp pain inflicted Humphrey's chest. One paw on his chest the other keeping him steady, what was becoming of him? He soon fell to ground with the wind completely knocked out of him.

\\\\\

Humphreys body was soon found by the Alpha patrol of the Eastern pack. The Westerm pack was alerted and the body was to be buried. Humphrey was presumed dead by both packs and this devistated many, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and most of all Kate, his beloved mate. Kate, now a widow, spent most her days after the event in her den silently crying to herself, although she knew Humphrey had passed of natural causes it still greatly upset her. Kate too held a secret, something she wasn't sure she wanted the pack to know. In her newly formed 'world without Humphrey' mindset, all she saw come of telling the pack was unwanted attention and gossip.

\\\\\

"Wake up boy! Wake up! It's not time yet son, your mission still stands! Wake up!"

\\\\\

"Ahhhh!"

(In head)

Where am I? Is this? Dirt? What?

Oh no...am I? Dead?

No.

Who said that!?

Me.

Who's me?

You.

Me?

Yes. Enough questions. Now escape this hole.

Hole?

I said enough questions!

Okay, okay.

Humphrey than began to dig in the direction in which he thought was upward, he was right. The sunlight hit Humphrey hard, blinding him and putting him into a dazed state.

heh.

What are you doing?

Nothing.

This is all you.

Humphreys body began to move without Humphrey in control. Humphrey then felt a burning sensation in his head.

He let out a loud scream,"Ahhh!"

Humphrey's head twisted, his body fell to the floor, and his eyes began to shine bright like stoplights in the sky, and the burning sensation became worse. His claws extended, and eyes now were back to normal but instead were red in color. This was no longer Humphrey. The possessed Humphrey stood up and smiled a toothy grin and his eyes took to the sky.

The Moonlight Howl rock.

This, no matter how possessed, was still part Humphrey and that part desired to see his beloved. Kate. He ran towards the rock at a dead sprint.

\\\\\

Kate, under high pressure from her parents, decided to go to the Moonlight Howl. They convinced her that she needed to move on and couldn't be a hermit forever. At this point the secret Kate was hiding was obvious, she was pregnant with her supposed deceased mates pups.

\\\\\

"Hey, Kate!"

"Oh! Jacob! How have you been?"

"Decent. You? Oh sorry... I forgot...ahhh!"

Blood lashed from Jacob's throat.

\\\\\

Humphrey's body twitched in every spot when he stood still to see a male wolf talking to his beloved, infuriated he charged at him. Humphrey grabbed his throat, dug in and pulled. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air and blood littered the Rock. Suddenly, Humphrey's eyes went from Red to blue, or normal, and he stopped twitching, but he was still breathing very intensly. He looked around, at the blood, at himself, the wolf charging at him, and then...Kate. Her face covered in shock, confusion and sadness. And after Kate all he saw black. The wolf that charged him, hit and knocked him out cold.

\\\\\

Dazed, Humphrey awoke to four wolves holding him horizontaly over a ledge.

He heard Winston speak,"Humphrey, is hereby banished for murder, may God have mercy on his soul."

And with that they threw him over. He looked at the wolves as he fell, his eyes met a sad Winston, Humphrey gave him grin and he blinked. His eyes went from blue, to red, to blue again. Winston's eyes widened and he stepped back shocked.

He spoke,"That boy has the devil in him..."

 **Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1.**

 **~Stay Frosty Mates**


	2. Chapter 2

_The previous night, Moonlight Howl Rock._

Kate stared at the body on the ground before her, the blood splattered on the rocks glowing white in the bright moonlight. Jacob was dead. Murdered. The culprit now stood over his body, breathing heavily and Kate slowly raised her eyes to look at the all too familiar grey wolf, her suspicions confirmed as she took in the features of her late, beloved mate.

"H-Humphrey...?"

Kate's voice trailed off as Humphrey swung his gaze onto her, his expression wild yet unfocused.

"Seize him!" Winston yelled, snapping the surrounding wolves from their stunned stupor. As four nearby alphas pounced on Humphrey Kate thought she saw his eyes change color from blood red to the icy blue that she had fallen in love with but she couldn't be sure it wasn't a trick of the light.

 _Present._

Humphrey cried out in panic as he plummeted towards the bottom of the ravine, flailing his limbs in an attempt to grab onto something or slow himself. A moment later he hit the river at the bottom, the impact driving the air from his lungs. He couldn't stop himself from gasping, immediately wishing he hadn't as the icy water flooded in, chilling him to the bone in an instant.

\\\\\

"What has happened to me?" Humphrey asked himself, gazing despondently at his reflection in the slow moving water that made up this section of the river. He'd passed out from the cold as the current had swept him away but something had woken him a few miles downstream, just in time for him to grab a branch and haul himself out.

"You've always been this way."

"Ahhh!" Humphrey cried out in panic and jumped backwards as his reflection deviated from his own actions, speaking as though it had a life of its own. After a moment of silence Humphrey gingerly approached the water once more, facing a reflection that hadn't moved when he'd jumped back.

"What are you?"

"As I said, I'm you. In a way."

Humphrey could see that it was true, the wolf in the water certainly looked like he did, but it was different as well. For one thing it was more muscular than he was and for another it had blood red eyes that frightened Humphrey to his very core.

"I don't understand."

"No, you just don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"What we are Humphrey. What we are."

\\\\\

Kate lay in her den, gazing down at the two pups snuggling up next to her with a complicated expression.

After all that happened she didn't really know how to feel about, well... anything, but she did love her pups, that she was sure of.

She leaned down, nuzzling one of the pups as it made a small noise in its sleep, fidgeting in discomfort. She knew that the other wolves were all outside in an emergency meeting that Winston had called to discuss what to do.

\\\\\

"It's not safe. They're the offspring of that... monster."

Many of the gathered wolves nodded in agreement of Tony's words but Winston growled.

"They are also the pups of my daughter. Watch your words."

"All the same, we can not allow them to live."

Winston looked around at the others, realizing that he was fighting against the tide on this one but he just couldn't accept that such young pups could be guilty of anything.

"I can't go along with this."

"It's not your choice to make."

"Neither is it yours Tony!"

Winston and Tony both glared at each other, heckles raised as they growled angrily. Things were about to get violent but Garth jumped between them, forcing them apart.

"Now isn't the time for fighting!" Garth said sternly, glaring at the two old wolves until each backed down a bit.

"With Kate... absent, we have no choice but to put it to vote." Hutch said, moving forwards now. He had been Winston's beta for years and was well respected, the other wolves nodding in agreement.

Garth nodded as well, turning to Tony.

"Father, what do you think we should do?"

"As offspring of that monster, the pups must be killed lest they grow to pose a threat to the pack."

Winston felt as though his heart was breaking as he watched the majority of the assembled wolves murmur in agreement.

"And Winston, what is your suggestion?" Garth said turning to Winston. His tone was sad suggesting he, like Winston, could guess how this was going to go.

"They're just pups. Newborns! We cannot judge them on the actions of others."

Winston looked out at the others, begging them for support on this but except for Eve, Lily and Garth he saw no sympathy. Even Hutch shook his head, a grim expression on his face showing that he had made his choice, even if he wasn't happy about it.

\\\\\

"I am so sorry, please live and prove them wrong."

Winston looked down at the two tiny wolves before him, tears running down his face. He'd convinced the others to let him be the one to dispose of the pups and had taken them in the dead of night, planning to tell Kate that they'd died in an accident. The whole situation broke his heart but with the pack against him this was all he could do. He'd carried them as far downstream as he had time for before sunrise and left them in a small hollow beneath a tree

"Fenrir forgive me." He whispered, breathing a quick prayer to the Great Wolf for all their sakes before heading back for the dens.

\\\\\

The gut-wrenching howl of despair that woke the united pack that morning was so filled with pain that, whether they admitted it or not, almost every single wolf that heard it questioned the decision that they'd made.

"It can't be..."

Kate whispered, staring at Winston with tears streaming down her face as she felt her heart shatter, actual physical pain shooting through her veins.

 **This chapter was written by Goatsplus! We hope you enjoyed.**

 **~Stay Frosty Mates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Inner Demon!**

"Hey! Do you hear that?"

"Of course I hear that! We are one and the same fool!"

"Sheesh, no need to be so harsh."

The scene before Humphrey is something out of a picture book. A beautiful serene waterfall, perfect green grass blowing lightly in the soft wind, and the bright sun completes the whole thing. The waterfall exits down in two a river that Humphrey has been walking along for the past few hours.

"It's getting louder!"

Humphrey soon realized that this noise was not anything he expected to be. The sound was protruding from a hollowed out log that laid a few yards from the river basin. Humphrey slowly approached the log to find two pups...shivering and whimpering from some unknown pain.

*gasp*

"Finally you've found them! Now we must progress! Bring them!"

"Wait whose pups are these? What happened to them?"

"They are yours...Kate birthed them..."

"I...wha...huh? Why are they here?"

"They banished them as they banished you! For being superior! Let me tell you something, that pack that you once lived and prospered in, is no longer friendly, no longer worth giving a seconds thought. Do you know why?"

"No..."

*sigh*

" It's because they banished their friend, their family, and their favorite omega without a moments notice. No second guessing, no trial, but death! And then to put your pups on the side of the river to die! Do you see why?! Why you must listen to me?! Why I'm the only one to trust! You know why I'm the only one to trust? Because Humphrey...I am you, you are me. We are one, would you really doubt yourself?"

Someone help me...

I'm a monster...

What have I done...

I must leave...

I must run...

Forget the past...

Forge a new...

This is me...

I must accept that...

\\\\\

The battlefield below was covered in blood, limbs, and other grotesque body parts. Humphrey looked at this and cried. He had to do something, to stop this war! He turned around to the group of follows he had come to gather and to them he shouted.

"All for one! One for all! Together we stand! Together we fall!

The battle begun and they all fell down into the battlefield to fight.

\\\\\

"Ok, ok. That is definitely not how the fight would go."

"Elaborate."

"Well first, Dad wouldn't say something so corny, and he'd be able to take down the group or fight or whatever that battlefield scene you described was supposed to be, he could do it hand to hand with his strength!"

The two pups chatting right now we're in a golf course, but not just any golf course. The golf course of Sawtooth park. This was home to the two pups known as Blaze and Gavin.

Blaze was tan furred, much like Kate, with a white underbelly and piercing blue eyes, whilst Gavin was grey furred and had one amber eye and one blue eye.

The two wolf pups however seemingly alone at the moment were not without adult supervision. They were in Sawtooth National park with their father Humphrey.

\\\\\

The months without Humphrey had been hard for everyone, the omegas, the alphas, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and most of all Kate. After the whole incident with Humphrey she hadn't been the same. Kate had seen her beloved Humphrey murder another wolf, then he too was killed, and then her precious pups whom she had only known for a few before their disappearance. She didn't even get to name them.

Before the Humphrey incident Kate was known to be one of the most outgoing wolves in Jasper, always saying hello, asking people if they needed help, but now... She never leaves her den. She stares at the back and refuses to look anyone in the unless it's Humphrey that happens to walk through. She won't even talk to her parents or Lily.

Now though with Jasper park coming into famine it seems that Kate will no longer be able to hide in the back of her den, for its time to move.

"Kate honey, listen. I know your greatly upset, but we can't live here anymore, I understand if you want to stay but we're going to find a new place to live. I don't know where, but..."

"Sawtooth."

"What?"

"Sawtooth. The place me and Humphrey were taken away to. When we were there iI noticed it was perfect for a pack to settle in."

"Alright, well, we leave at sunset."

Winston began to leave the den.

"Dad."

"Yes?" He responded while turning his head to see Kate's eyes staring at him deeply.

"I love you. And tell...Lily...And Mom."

Winston smiled.

"I love you too, don't worry I'll tell them."

And with that, he left.

\\\\\

"HiiiiiiiiiYaaaaaaa!"

Humphreys fist hit a tree, as it touched the tree was sent filing through the forest.

"Yeah!"

"That was awesome!"

Humphrey's two pups cheered for him."

He asked them,"You thought that was cool?"

They nodded in unison. And the grey wolf smiled. He then put a foot onto a nearby boulder and pushed. The boulder skidded across the forest floor tearing through it, trees and all. The pups off to the side cheered even louder this time. Humphrey continued to smile and walked to his pups.

"If you thought those were cool wait till you see this."

Humprehy sat in front of Gavin and Blaze, and grabbed his forearm at the elbow with his other paw. He pushed upward, and almost immediately a loud was heard and both pups screamed.

Humphrey just broke his arm...

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Inner Demon, I know this chapter was more Inner and less Demon but trust me we will get to the Demon. Sorry for the long wait, life's a bitch, but nothing I can't handle! Big thanks to Goatsplus my partner in crime for motivating me. And speaking the for him, he'll be writing the next chapter, so look forward to that. Anyways please Review and...**

 **Stay Frosty Mates**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was brought to you by Goatsplus. Enjoy!**

Jasper Park, Canada, home of the united pack

Sunset came around all too soon and Kate slowly dragged herself up from where she'd been lying. It didn't help that she was quite hungry but with food so short everything had been rationed. Even as an alpha she'd been unable to eat until she was completely full but since she wasn't doing her alpha duties it hadn't mattered recently.

"Ready to go Kate?" Eve said gently as Kate stepped out of the den. She, Winston and Lily had been waiting for Kate, concern on all three of their faces as they looked at her. After meeting the eyes of each in turn Kate let out a large sigh, taking one last look around at her home of so many years. The place where she'd met her mate. Her beloved mate. Even just the thought of Humphrey was almost enough to make her well up but she suppressed the tears, turning back to her family.

"No. I don't think I ever will be. But let's go." She said.

\\\\\

"Rest!" Garth called loudly from the front of the pack, signalling the end of yet another day of walking. There were around thirty wolves in the pack and many of them simply dropped to the group where they stood, hunger and exhaustion beginning to get to many of the wolves. The omegas and the pups were the worst off, never having trained physically like the alphas.

They'd been travelling for around two weeks now, each day consisting of a gruelling sixteen hours of walking. Garth would rouse the pack well before sunrise and the tiring march would begin, one small break around midday the only rest they had until well after sunset when Garth would deem a spot appropriate to spend the night.

There were no dens and usually no shelter as they slept under the stars and gnawed on bark or the occasional rabbit that was unfortunate enough to cross their path. Thankfully however it was mid-summer and the Great Wolf appeared to be smiling upon this weary pack, sending no storms or particularly swelteringly hot days their way.

Lily spoke up as she flopped down next to Garth, looking exhausted.

"We must be getting close... right?"

For his part Garth just shrugged, looking in Kate's direction.

"I think so. H-Humphrey and I took the train last time." Kate replied, stumbling a little as she unintentionally mentioned Humphrey's name.

"Well we've come a long way from Jasper." Winston said as he walked over and settled down next to Eve nearby. He'd been going around to each of the wolves at every break, making sure they were alright.

"Only one way to find out."

The first sign that they'd reached their destination was the ring of familiar mountains that swam up from the horizon as the pack made its way through yet another small pass. There was a collective sigh of relief as every wolf in the pack realised that their trying journey had all but reached its end. The park that sprawled out beneath them looked exactly as Kate remembered it, the lake glimmering to one side in the light of the early morning sun.

"So... This is home." Eve said softly, taking it all in as she expressed the sentiment that was on everywolf's mind.

It took them another two hours or so to make their way down to the park proper, stepping out into a large field that stretched a fair way throughout the park. On the way however they'd seen an abundance of food in the form of rabbits scuttling away in fear and caribou herds, grazing nonchalantly as the pack went by. There was no time to waste however, Tony, Winston and Garth beginning to bark out orders as soon as they arrived.

"Alphas, spread out at search the new territory. Look for dens, food and threats."

"Omegas! You're on marking duties. Yes all of you."

"Hutch. Take one or two and go hunting. We're all hungry."

Kate stood amidst the flurry of action, wolves darting here and there around her like she was the eye of the storm. In amongst all this Kate noticed that Winston was trying to catch her eye, gesturing for her to come over when he managed to do so.

"Kate, we were just talking and we need you to join the other alphas. You know more about this place than any of us and we need dens..." He said slowly, giving her a tentative look. Kate just sighed and nodded before turning and running off towards the edge of the clearing.

"Why did you send Kate? We have more than enough wolves to cover the park in no time." Tony said, wandering over with Eve as Garth continued directing the wolves. Eve tilted her head at Winston, no doubt wondering the same thing.

"She needs something to do, distract her from everything that's happened. Plus she's the finest alpha I've ever trained." Winston said, sharing a sad but loving glance with Eve as Tony just looked between the two old wolves, clearly missing something.

Kate kept up a quick pace as she ran through the woods, her instincts taking over as she devoted herself to the task at hand. It wasn't long before she came across a peculiar scent, stopping in her tracks as she investigated it further.

"It's fairly fresh... Other wolves? Here in Sawtooth?"

As she muttered to herself Kate turned and began to follow the tracks through the underbrush. As near as she could tell it was one adult and some pups but the tracks were somewhat difficult to make out with the lack of rain recently so Kate was on high alert as she ghosted along. A short while later she could tell she was getting close and sure enough a loud 'CRACK!' brought her to a stop.

"What in the...?" She whispered, peering through the trees to see a large grey wolf with its back to her, facing two small pups that were celebrating. The trio were gathered around a tree stump, the rest of it lying a few metres away. Kate couldn't make out what they were saying but all of a sudden she had to suppress a scream as the adult wolf reached down and snapped his own leg!

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also...What is Kate going to do about this mysterious wolf and his two pups? will she find out the truth of what really?happened that faithful night? Continue to read and we'll find out!**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate slowly backed away from the trio in hopes that she would not disturb them or question what had happened. Though as she backed up, she stepped on twig and a significantly loud snap could be heard. Kate froze. As did the wolves in front of her, the biggest wolf snapped his arm back into place with a crack and turned around to look right in Kate's direction.

Fearful, Kate ran, she turned and booked it, little did she know that the trio were following her. Kate turned around barely just so that she could the grey wolf right on her tail, so she picked up the pace. She swiftly made it back to the pack, but was still unsure of what to do. Then she saw it, her parents newly built den. There! She sped up even more and jumped.

Who is this wolf? Why is she here? She has a pack!?

All these things flooded Humphrey's mind as he chased after this unknown she-wolf.

"Almost got'er",he thought to himself.

Then she did the unexpected. She jumped into the den in front of them.

Whilst Kate landed on all her feet perfectly, she knew that wolf was still behind her.

"Kate what are you..?" Winston was unable to finish his sentence because Kate pushed him and Eve up against the den wall to shield them from the incoming grey wolf.

When Humphrey finally made it to the den he threw himself inside, but ended up hitting the back of den. He grasped his head.

"Holy crap that hurt!" He shouted as Winston noticed something.

"The den is gonna fall!"

Humphrey's eyes widened as he looked up at the crumbling den. Acting quickly he stood up on his hind legs and put his front paws on the roof holding it up.

"Get out!" Humphrey shouted at them.

They did as they were told and ran out of the den, landing on the floor outside which created a dust cloud.

"Dad!" Both of his pups screamed as they saw him inside struggling.

"Kids get out! I'm gonna let go! On the count of three push me and yourselves out!"

They nodded in response and went behind their father and put their paws to his back.

"Alright...1...2...3!" The pups pushed their father and he went flying out of the den with them latched onto his back.

Upon releasing the den from his grasp it immediately fell creating a huge dust cloud. As the dust began clearing Humphrey was coughing and slowly standing up as were his pups.

Winston who was a few meters away saw Humphrey standing up but to him this wolf's identity was still a mystery, so he walked over to him and helped him up.

"Thanks." Humphrey said stretching his back.

"No problem son." Winston responded with a look of confusion and mystery plastered on his face. "I have to ask you...who are you?"

That's when Humphrey realized who he was talking to. His mouth stood agape and his eyes were wide.

"M-My name is..."

"Everything alright son?" Winston asked softly.

"I'm...Humphrey."

Winstons eyes went wide and he backed up with his mouth open.

"That's i-impossible." He said staring Humphrey down.

"You're Winston...leader of the Western pack of Jasper and your mate is Eve and you have two daughters...Lily who is married to Garth and Kate...my mate..."

Winston's eyes were still wide and he backed up more. That's when Humphrey noticed Kate and Eve watching from the edge of the clearing that den was in. Eve was growling and slowly walked towards Humphrey.

Hunphrey smirked.

"Alright what do I do?" He asked himself in his head.

"Nothing."

"What why?"

"Look, your pups, let them handle it, they must learn."

"Fine. If you say so."

Hunphrey snapped back to the scene before him and focused on Eve but let his guard done and relaxed sitting back like a dog would if you told him to sit. Humphrey's pup however made their way towards Eve.

Eve noticed them and scoffed.

"Little ones please move the adults need to handle something."

The pups kept walking. And when they got close enough Eve noticed something about them. One of the pups looked oddly similar to Kate. Eve stopped in her tracks. She glanced at Kate who was wide eyed and non stop staring at Humphrey and then back to the pups and then to Humphrey. She then yelled,

"STOP!"

Everyone paused and stared at her. She looked around to make sure everyone had stopped and listened to her. After she looked down to the pups.

"What are your names?"

They eyed her squinting and looked back to their father. Humphrey nodded at them. They then looked back to the tan furred wolf.

"I'm Blaze."

"I'm Gavin."

Eve nodded.

"You two and...Humphrey come with me, we're going to the healing den."

"Eve...you can't be seri.." Winston started to protest but was interrupted.

"Winston I love you but this boy just saved our lives and he has pups they are hurt and sore this is no time for politics or judgement, he may have done something in the past but he saved us and I owe him for that."

Winston sighed.

"Alright." He said looking down.

And with that the two pups and Humphrey followed Eve towards the healing den.

\\\\\

At the new temporary Alpha den Winston and Kate sat silently staring at the floor on opposite sides of the den.

"Kate..."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Do you really think that was him?"

"It looked and smelled like him..."

"It did...and the pups too..."

Kate broke into tears and fell to the ground inside of what to make of all this. She couldn't handle it.

Suddenly a shadow went into the den and Winston and Kate looked over. It was Humphrey standing at the entrance.

"Hey Kate..."

 **Sorry for the wait! But it's finally here Chapter 5! This chapter was brought to you by me. And I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kate..."

Humphrey kept his head down not making eye contact. He couldn't and wouldn't look his mate in the face. He already knew the expression that would be upon her. Sadness, grief, anger hatred.

"You fool."

"What?"

"Why are you talking to the enemy? I said let the pups handle it."

"They aren't here right now."

"Thats your fault."

"Shes not the enemy douchebag. Go back into your hole for a bit."

Hunphrey blocked out the voice and snapped back to reality. Kate was hugging him. Holding him tightly as if her life depended on it. Tears flowed from her amber eyes staining Humphreys grey fur a darker shade.

"Why d-did you leave m-me? W-why didn't y-you c-come back?"

Humphrey only continued to hold on tight, and soon tears flooded from his face as well. The tears began staining both their furs and the dirt den floor. The old grey wolf who watched the scene unfold simply left, leaving the two lovers alone.

"What are you crying for?"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

Hunphrey again blocked out the voice.

The embracing, however, didn't last much longer due to the fact that two little smaller wolves had stepped up inside the den with their heads tilted at their father and, unknowingly to them, their mother.

"Dad? What...are you doing?" Gavin, the younger of the pups, spoke.

Humphrey and Kate broke their embrace and Kate stared at the pups awe struck. Standing on all fours her legs began to shake. Humphrey simply grinned and slightly chuckled.

"Hey there boys."

Kate turned to Humphrey with a glint in her eyes, most likely from tears beginning to form again.

"Boys?" Kate questioned.

Humphrey quietly nodded

Both pups stood with their heads tilted.

"Who is this dad?" Blaze asked slightly stepping forward, his head still at a tilt.

Humphrey chuckled and a grin appeared on his face. "This is your mom guys." Humphrey's grin turned into a wide smile.

Kate ran up quickly and hugged the two pups tightly embracing them and taking their scents. Suddenly memories came flooding her of when she first birthed them, their scents and their movements as they suckled milk from her. She cried hard now. Tears flowing uncontrollably from happiness. All three of her boys had been brought back to her, all in the same day. Soon after, both boys began to remember their mothers scent, quickly realizing this was no joke. Memories flooded them as they had flooded Kate, and Gavin's tears stained Kate's fur as did her tears stain their furs. Blaze didn't cry, only squeezed tight, believing himself to be too tough for all the crying.

"I-Is t-that a t-tear I see B-Blaze?" Gavin asked through tears.

"S-shut up!" Blaze snapped back, before ultimately joining them.

Lastly, Humphrey joined. He hugged them tight, and though it had been months of what seemed like unwanted hell, they could be at peace because they were finally together as a family.

\\\\\

"He's back?! More importantly however... He's alive?!" Tony asked one of his Alphas in a loud unhappy voice. Pacing about his newly found den he pondered his choices in a situation like this. What would he do? How could he do it? Would he get away with it? Questions blanketed his head thoroughly until one solution peaked his interest.

"Dave..." Tony said in a low growl.

"Yes sir?" Dave asked semi-shaking.

"Bring Humphrey here, lets give him... a welcome party..."

"But sir... at the end of the day he's still a murderer..."

"You know what they say Dave, if a wolf dies from a crime he committed, then he committed it. If, however, he lives... it purely wasn't his doing..."

"Than why even bother him sir?" Dave asked beginning to question whether or not his leader had lost his mind too.

"The wolves of the united packs would be mortified, not taking into account the phrase I just told you, and only wanting to kill him for what he's done. I know of a herb that only grows at the base of mountains...its white and known as the 'heartbreaker'... and Dave?"

"Yes sir?" Dave said politely from the base of the dirt floored den where he'd been standing this whole time.

"Ask another question and you'll be the one eating the 'heartbreaker'..." Tony said threateningly."

"Oh...uh...yes sir." Dave looked down at the dirt floor and awaited instruction.

"Now bring me that flower, then bring me the wolf..."

With a simple nod Dave dashed out into the wilderness, though he was not familiar with this landscape he was still a wolf running through the forest and could follow scents and see the mountains ahead of him. As he ran scents flew past him, the pine trees, the deer and elk hiding within the forest, the other wolves back at the pack, but through all these scents he'd have to make out one. The smell of a flower. Not just any flower, a white one, at the base of the mountain. Even though Dave was an Alpha, he had not been tasked with something so meaningful and powerful before, he felt pride but at the same time he felt terror... he didn't know what the plant would do, but one thing is for sure it wouldn't be good. Dave wasn't sure if he could handle it, or please his leader, but he really didn't have a choice. It was either listen to Tony...or die a horrible gruesome death at Tony's paws. Few people dare defied him and even fewer got away when they did. Dave wasn't prepared to be the latter of those two options so he kept trekking forward, not looking back, running through the trees, over the rocks and swimming up streams. He wouldn't fail and he wouldn't give up...or...would he?

 **Hey everyone I know its been quite some time but i just want you all to know that these stories of mine will eventually get finished, but for now heres another chapter of Inner Demon and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


End file.
